1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a color image processing apparatus for causing an output unit connected via a network to output a color image and a color image processing system using such the color image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In case of producing printed matter, steps of planning, design, production, proofreading, plate-making, printing plate, and final printing are executed. Various peoples and enterprises are involved in the steps. In recent years, a mechanized system has been used in the process from plate-making to printing. The steps of planning, design, and production are also being mechanized with widespread use of personal computers, etc. However, under the present circumstances, particularly the proofreading relies on the manpower.
In the proofreading work, the whole design, placement of each of characters and images, color and font of each of parts, and the like are checked in detail elaborately for completing printed matter responsive to a demand of an orderer. In the proofreading work, the orderer and the production department and the departments on and after the plate-making communicate with each other repeatedly until the proof is OKed.
Particularly, if the orderer is a color-minded orderer, color matching is executed multiple times during the proofreading. At this time, as the sample (color proof) shown for the orderer, the same color as the final printed matter must be reproduced; otherwise, the proof is not OKed and if the final printed matter color differs from the color proof, an objection is raised to the final printed matter.
FIG. 9 is a schematic representation of an example of an outline of a production process of general printed matter. In the figure, numeral 961 denotes a client, numeral 962 denotes a production company, numeral 963 denotes a plate-making company, numeral 964 denotes a printing company, numeral 971 denotes a production system, numeral 972 denotes a comprehensive layout, numeral 981 denotes an image setter, numeral 982 denotes a film, numeral 983 denotes plate-making, numeral 984 denotes a PS plate, numeral 985 denotes a flatbed proofreading machine, numeral 986 denotes a proof, numeral 991 denotes a printer, and numeral 992 denotes printed matter. The production company 962 determines the concept of printed matter with the client 961 and uses the production system 971, etc., to design the printed matter. At this time, the image (outline) of the printed matter designed is converted into raster data in the production system 971 and color conversion processing, etc., is performed and then the result is output on a printer in the production system 971 to prepare the comprehensive layout 972. Using the comprehensive layout 972, the production company 962 makes arrangements with the client 961 for determining a specific printed matter image (outline). If the production company 962 comes to an agreement with the client 961 using the comprehensive layout 972, the image data in the production system 971 at the time is passed to the plate-making company 963.
In the plate-making company 963, an image is provided by the image setter 981, for example, based on the image data passed from the production company 962 and color conversion processing, etc., is performed and color films 982 of Y, M, C, and K, for example, are prepared, respectively. In the plate-making 983, the films 982 are burnt into the PS plates 984. A printing plate may be prepared directly from the image data passed from the production company 962 by CTP (computer to plate).
The PS plates 984 thus prepared can be used to print on the printer 991; final proofreading is executed before actual printing is executed. Thus, using the PS plates 984, the proof 986 is prepared with the flatbed proofreading machine of a manual printer and consent of the client 961 is obtained. To make a correction at this point in time, the process is again executed starting at preparation of the films 982.
If consent of the client 961 is obtained and the proof is OKed, the proof 986 and the films 982 are brought into the printing company 964 and in the printing company 964, the PS plates 984 are prepared and the printed matter 992 is printed on the printer 991. At this time, the printer 991 is adjusted so that the color of the printed matter 992 becomes almost the same as the color of the proof 986. After this, cutting, binding, and the like are performed to complete final printed matter.
In such a printing process, the client 961 makes a final check using the proof 986, because the proof 986 has color reproducibility closest to the finished quality of the final printed matter 992. In the related art, the sales representative in the production company or the plate-making company takes the proof 986 with him or her to the client 961 for obtaining consent of the client 961; this is a large burden from the points of costs and time. To make a correction, it is necessary to again execute the process starting at preparation of the films 982 and there is a problem of the long process at high costs.
The comprehensive layout 972 is also prepared in the production company 962 and it is also possible to execute the final proofreading using the comprehensive layout 972. In fact, however, a color conversion characteristic in the production system 971 and a color reproduction characteristic of the printer differ from a color characteristic in the process of preparing the proof 986 and therefore the comprehensive layout 972 and the proof 986 vary in hue or tint even if the same image data is used. Thus, if the proof is OKed in the state of the comprehensive layout 972 and printing is executed as it is, the hue or tint of the printed matter may differ from that at the proofreading time and the client 961 will make an objection. Therefore, it is impossible to execute the final proofreading using the comprehensive layout 972; this is a problem.
If the proof 986 can be output on a printer owned by the client 961, the labor and time for the sales representative to visit the client 961 can be eliminated.
However, various types of output units adopting different print technologies are used and color development varies from one type to another. For example, an electrophotographic output unit and an ink jet output unit differ in used color material, color of each color material, and color development mechanism. In addition to the variations in color development from one print technology to another, the output units adopting the same print technology differ in machine property. Thus, if the same color data is used electronically, the actual print color varies delicately depending on the output unit for providing printout. Further, the color may change with time even if the same output unit is used.
Since the color thus varies from one output unit to another, if different printers are used in departments involved in each process, such as the design company, the production company, and the plate-making company, the colors of the proofs printed out in the design department and the production department, the colors of the proofs printed out in the departments on and after the plate-making department, and the colors intended by the orderer may differ. It is impossible to conduct color proofreading for a long, long time.
Since the computer is introduced into the production process as described above, it is possible to send produced electronic data to the orderer and print the electronic data and proofread in the orderer. Most simply, the electronic data of printed matter prepared in the production department is transmitted to the orderer, for example, by mail, etc., and the orderer prints out the electronic data on the orderer's printer, etc., and proofreads. In this case, however, the orderer prints based on color adjustment of the orderer and thus the production department and the orderer use different printers and different proof colors are produced, as described above. The orderer does not see the fact that the color differs from that produced in the production department, and gives an OK, leading to trouble of a discrepancy between the finished printed matter color and the intended color.
As a system for printing out in the same hue or tint in the production department and the orderer, it is possible to execute color conversion and output in their respective departments so as to output the same color. FIG. 8 is a schematic representation of an example of a color image processing apparatus and a color image processing system. In the figure, numeral 871 denotes a production party system, numeral 872 denotes an ordered party system, numeral 873 denotes the Internet, numerals 881 and 891 denote output instruction sections, numerals 882 and 892 denote color management sections, numerals 883 and 893 denote rasterizers, and numerals 884 and 894 denote output units. The production party system 871 and the ordered party system 872 have the same configuration and are connected by the Internet.
In the production party system 871, when an instruction for printing original data is given in the output instruction section 881, color conversion processing responsive to the output unit 884 is performed in the color management section 882. The original data after undergoing the color conversion is expanded into raster data in the rasterizer 883 and the raster data is printed out on the output unit 884.
On the other hand, the original data is sent from the production party system 871 through the Internet 873 to the ordered party system 872. In the ordered party system 872, when an instruction for printing the original data sent from the production party system 871 is given in the output instruction section 891, color conversion processing responsive to the output unit 894 is performed in the color management section 892. The original data after undergoing the color conversion is expanded into raster data in the rasterizer 893 and the raster data is printed out on the output unit 894.
In the color image processing system, the color management section 882 of the production party system 871 and the color management section 892 of the ordered party system 872 execute color conversion so as to print in the same color on the output units 884 and 894. At this time, the print technology difference, the machine property difference, and the like as described above are considered for executing the color conversion. Thus, if the output unit 884 of the production party system 871 and the output unit 894 of the ordered party system 872 differ, the same color can be reproduced on output printed matter.
To construct such a color image processing system, a system including the color management section and the rasterizer must be installed for each of the departments (enterprises, offices, etc.,) for printing out. To prepare printed matter, usually a large number of enterprises, offices, etc., are involved as described above. Thus, the system as described above needs to be installed in every involved company.
However, the color management section must execute color conversion responsive to the output unit as described above and thus very skilled adjustment and setting are required. The rasterizer comprises an enormous number of fonts (several hundreds) in the print field and is intended for responding to any requests. Fonts will be added whenever necessary upon request. The fonts are very expensive and cannot be purchased in small and medium-sized enterprises, offices, etc. The number of experts who can carry out skilled color adjustment and setting is limited and general operators easily cause a color difference to occur by erroneous operation. Thus, the system as shown in FIG. 8 is not generally available and in most cases, paper, etc., is still passed and the productivity is poor.
In recent years, an apparatus for preparing a proof responsive to the used printer based on the image data prepared in the production company 962 (DDCP) has also been developed. The apparatus can be used to prepare the proof 986 without preparing the films 982 or the PS plates 984, and the proofreading cost can be reduced. A similar apparatus is installed, whereby the proof 986 can also be output in any other than the plate-making company. However, such an apparatus is very expensive and the production company or the client cannot afford to install the apparatus. Therefore, the process in which the plate-making company 963 prepares the proof 986 and presents the proof 986 to the client 961 in the related art as described above cannot be changed.
Further, in the output units such as printers, the reproduced color will change with time or will change because of replacement of parts such as consumable items. Thus, if color reproduction similar to that on the proof 986 can be accomplished at one point in time on the output unit such as the printer installed in the client 961 or the production company 962, the later color reproduction is not necessary the same as the previous color reproduction. Therefore, the color difference between output and the proof 986 in the client 961 or the production company 962 grows with the passage of time, and it is made impossible to conduct color proofreading based on the output in the client 961 or the production company 962; this is a problem.